


Solis

by ninkigi



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Care, F/M, Greek gods, Lemon, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Self-Indulgent, Short Story, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, War, apollo - Freeform, definitely inaccurate, infant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninkigi/pseuds/ninkigi
Summary: A chance encounter leads to a deal."If I can make you fall in love with me, will you tell me your name?"
Relationships: Apollo/ Reader, Apollo/Reader (Blood of Zeus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Solis

Panic ate away at your insides. Ripping your stomach apart mercilessly.

You laid the baby down in the oak cradle, praying that he'd remain asleep until you returned.

Your panic arose again, bubbling up into your throat as you grabbed your old coat, ducking your head as you stepped out into the dawning winter snow.

Your dear friend was meant to bring home meat before the first snow came, you'd offered her your spare room after she'd mysteriously shown up on your doorstep, starving, cold, and claiming that you were pregnant before you'd even known. 

She said she could sometimes hear the gods, and your child had been mentioned among them. 

Sadness grew in your heart at the mention of gods, the memory of the one you'd loved so dearly still ever so present. 

That was in the past, before your son had been born, and Artea had become your best friend. 

Without her you didn't know if you would have been able to survive, let alone raise your child.

Winters were hard, but Artea had helped you prepare, hunting and gardening for you when your pregnancy prohibited you from it.

She'd gone off on a hunt early this morning, and she had yet to return.

This worried you greatly, she was not the kind to waste time- or stay out during a storm, and as the winds picked up, you feared for her life, knowing nobody could last long in this sort of weather.

You remained warm as your necklace sent heat throughout your body, but you didn't even know where to begin searching for her. 

You traveled deeper into the forest, snow pelting your face.

In the distance something seemed to glow faintly, at first you assumed it was delusion beginning to set in. Maybe your necklace really didn't work and you were suffering from hypothermia, did hallucinations even come with that? You didn't know, you didn't care apparently as you trudged forward towards the light, hoping it was the glow of a fire and just maybe Altea was seated next to it.

As you neared the light, your confusion skyrocketed. It seemed to be a mirror, the surface of it a churning liquid gold. 

You squinted, letting your eyes adjust to the bright light. Your hand seemed to move on it's own accord, your curiosity pulling you towards the mirror, the urge to feel the velvet looking substance almost overwhelming.

Your hand sunk into the liquid, and before you could register the feeling, you were being pulled through it.

You let out a terrified wail, but your scream was lost with the howls of the wind, your last finger -that had tried desperately to grip onto the frame of the mirror- slipped off.

You expected to be engulfed by thick liquid, struggling to breath until you drowned, but instead you almost instantly collided with a hard floor.

You groaned, picking yourself up off the ground, a palm against your forehead to stop the pounding ache the impact caused.

"Y/n?" A panicked voice yelled.

You whined, turning towards the source.

Artea stood, frozen like a doe facing a hunter- unbefitting of her exceptional hunting skills.

"Artea?" Your voice was small as delirium clouded your mind. 

You were still spinning from your rough trip through the mirror.

"Y/n-" a deep voice whispered as if they'd seen a ghost.

You closed you eyes, frowning and putting a palm against your forehead as you moaned in pain before managing to lift your head.

Your heart seemed to still, your stomach turned itself inside out, bile rising into the back of your throat as you panicked, crawling backwards away from the man that radiated warmth.

He faltered as your eyes filled with fear, which he assumed was directed towards himself- little did he know you'd instantly thought of the baby you'd just lain in a cradle, a son unbeknownst to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I got here I was looking for you-" a shaky finger barely pointed towards Artea.

"I- I'm sorry I was just worried I'll go now." 

You scrambled upwards, spinning around until you saw the mirror that was luckily still glowing, and you bolted for it.

His massive form made a move for you, but you'd already made it through, his hand latched onto your wrist, and he was pulled into the golden liquid with you.

When you flew back through, onto the frozen forest floor, he landed on top of you.

The nausea hit you again, and you threw your head to the side in the snow, breathing heavily and frowning roughly. Whines and moans of pain escaping your lips as you tried to get your head to stop spinning.

Two large hands engulfed the side of your head, stilling the motion inside of it and you let out a shaky breath, opening your eyes to meet the golden ones above you.

"Y/n I-"

"No, no please I can't see you, get off of me please I'm sorry." 

You pried your waist out from under him, pushing at his shoulders to escape faster.

He was too stunned to stop you, and you'd freed yourself and taken off by the time he even realized what was going on, but he wasn't going to let you go so easily- not this time.

You sprinted towards your house, lungs burning painfully from the freezing cold air and over exertion. You hadn't gained your strength back after your pregnancy, and it showed.

Sobs started to escape your lips as the lingering warmth from his body faded, replaced by the artificial warmth of the necklace, and the familiar feeling caused pain to swell within your heart.

———————————————————————————

-Two years ago-

You splashed water along your arms, rinsing the thick soap off of them. As you slightly arched backwards, dunking your hair in the water without wetting your face, you scrubbed your scalp, shivering at the pleasant feeling mixed with the cold water against your naked skin.

Suddenly you felt a trail of heat, up your shoulder and neck, resting on your eyes.

You opened them, turning in the direction of the man you'd allowed to stand "unnoticed" in the forest.

"I know who you are." You mocked playfully.

"You do?" A deep voice called out amongst the small gathering of rocks on the shore.

"Mhm, there is only one man who could make the sun's light feel cold in comparison to his gaze." 

"You flatter me, but I am no man my dear lady."

"Ah and you flatter me, but I am no lady."

You rose from the water, unashamed of your nakedness- the one thing your mother had told you a proper lady should be mindful of.

You heard him choke on a laugh of disbelief, but you didn't feel the heat of his gaze any more.

"I swear to you, I did not look."

You laughed, wrapping a towel around yourself, enjoying the warmth of the fabric you'd left in the sun.

"I know, although I'll admit it does feel quite nice."

"You are very bold, what are your intentions?"

You giggled, a giddy feeling filling you at the thought you appeared so confident to him. In reality your knees shook and your heart pounded within your chest, the beautiful man across the small stream making your heart race.

"I'm not like this with all men." You mocked offense before flashing him a cheeky smile.

He laughed at your display.

"Truthfully though, it is nice to feel respected by someone, seeing as I could quite literally feel the trail of your eyes great god of the sun, and they never once strayed."

"Apollo, you may call me Apollo."

"It is an honor, Apollo." You gathered your things after dressing yourself, making a move to leave.

"Wait! I didn't quite catch your name-"

"Seems like we'll just have to meet again." Your smile was genuine as you bid the god farewell.

Two weeks later, you slowly stripped, sore from a senseless beating from your mother. He hadn't come to visit you since the first time, and you bathed frequently.

You hissed at the pain in your back as you bent down to remove your shoes.

You grew frustrated, letting out an angry snarl at the pain you couldn't escape.

"Is it alright if I help you?" A familiar voice called out from behind you.

"I can't accept that, you shouldn't waste your time on me, I'm not even a noble Apollo."

It made you insecure, word of the gods visiting, due to dramatic entrances with flashing lights- set the town alight with gossip, and as you mother heard of a visiting god, she'd immediately told you never to speak to one. She reminded you that you were worthless, a 'mouse' compared to the gods who were 'eagles.'

Her nagging voice echoed through your mind.

"You are never to speak to a god, do you hear me? You are not worth their time, you are not worth anyone's time so do not try and whore yourself out to one to earn anybody's favor, nobody could love a classless girl like you."

A bead of water trickled down your cheek. You didn't even notice it until the great heat of Apollo's massive thumb wiped it away.

The gods were larger than normal men. Averaging heights that humans considered monstrous for a man. 

He bent down on one knee, his hands covering almost the entirety of your foot as he eased your shoes off.

"My time can never be wasted on you." He stated sincerely, looking into your eyes with great intensity.

You blushed, your eyes darting around the forest behind him to avoid his gaze.

He let out a huff of laughter before rising to his feet again, his great height towering over you.

You felt a shudder run through you as you gazed at him in wonder.

He was truly stunning, and you'd be lying if you denied attraction to him.

You shook the traitorous thoughts from your head, remembering the stories you've heard of Apollo and his notoriety for having countless lovers.

You did not wish to become just another fling, a notch in his belt to be forgotten long before your death, which he'd inevitably live long past.

You rubbed two hands over your face, annoyed at your sadness over things that hadn't even happened.

"It's best if you change while I'm turned around, my eyes feel like wandering today." He teased, causing you to forget all about your turmoil.

You squealed, stripping quickly and running into the cold water, wincing at the freezing temperature which you usually eased into.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He chided out of nowhere.

You coughed at the awkward question.

"Mm, no." You heard him whip around at your answer. Most women your age would have said yes were they faced with a god as beautiful as Apollo in front of them- or any handsome man for that matter- but you'd suffered too much at the hands of a "hopeless romantic" -as your mother had once claimed herself to be.

She used to speak about how she fell in love with your father at first sight, that he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen and she knew then and there she'd spend the rest of her life with him.

Well that only lasted so long, when you were sixteen she caught him in bed with her sister, and since then it had been just the two of you. She'd been less than kind, claiming it was your fault he'd left because being pregnant had made her ugly.

"I think it's odd, to love someone for their appearance. It is something we cannot change, otherwise I believe the kind would deserve to be beautiful, but that's not often the case."

"Well you're kind, so you must be a gift from the gods then." He concluded.

"The gods are no better." You scoffed, muttering a quick no offense in his direction before you zoned out again to rant.

"You should love, because you love. You should not claim to love what you only lust after, it is the most vile trick you can play on someone's heart."

"I think I might be in love with you." You scoffed turning and expecting him to have a playful smile on his face, but when he showed no signs of trickery, your heart faltered in your chest.

"No you don't, with all due respect mighty sun god I've heard of your countless conquests, I do not wish to be loved by someone who only loves until their lust has cleared. I may not be the most ladylike, but I still have some pride."

"If I can make you fall in love with me, will you tell me your name?" 

"I do not wish to be treated as a conquest, I told you I cannot deal with being abandoned. Do not toy with me." You tone grew distraught. You could not risk falling in love with him. Someone who could disappear without a trace.

"You are not a conquest to me." He was in the water now, holding you by your shoulders as your breasts pressed against his ribs.

"You're lying. Stop it. You've only know me for a little while."

"And yet I've never been so drawn to someone as I am to you. You intrigue me beyond my understanding."

"You're just curious, and when you lose interest you'll leave, do not throw the word love around so carelessly when it is obvious you do not mean it."

His eyes went wide and you turned your face away from him.

He felt you tremble in his grip.

His fingers loosened, and he reached a hand up to caress your dripping head.

"I wish to love you. I swear on my fathers name."

This time, your eyes were the ones that grew wide.

For a god to swear on the name of another meant a great deal. To start, the gods were already prideful creatures, and they rarely lowered themselves to make a promise, but as clouds rolled in, carrying the sent of rain and the threat of a storm, you realized he was being serious.

Zeus had answered, and lighting flashed, striking your clothes on the rock.

You blanched, gaping up at the sky then down at Apollo.

He smiled brightly.

"Zeus does not takes swears upon his name lightly."

"M-my clothes!" You squealed. 

Apollo laughed, holding you against him as he exited the water.

He removed his bottom covering and you yelled, slapping a hand over your eyes.

You hadn't been prepared, and you'd seen everything. All eleven soft inches, and you could not fathom what it would feel like- you slapped your forehead repeatedly at such vulgar thoughts.

You heard him chuckle as he wrapped the fabric around you.

"Don't worry, I am no lady." He mocked and you flailed you're arm out blindly in attempts to slap his chest. 

You failed, and your arm flopped downwards in defeat, your hand coming in contact with his... arm?

You paled.

"I am so sorry!" You yelled loudly, pleading for forgiveness.

"I do not mind in the slightest." He purred in your ear and you flushed red, wondering when he'd gotten so close.

"I have to go!" You yelped, sprinting off in the direction you'd came.

He watched fondly as you left, for once the warmth of someone else seemed greater in his heart than the sun itself.

———————————————————————————

Things continued on like this, and suddenly you found yourself spending more time at the bathing stream. 

You'd take a trip sometimes twice a day, claiming you'd sweat a little and needed to bathe immediately.

Then you'd start to take walks in the forest, and you'd point out the little things around you that he hadn't seemed to notice before.

Soon Apollo's visits evolved into trips into town.

He'd have to keep himself carefully hidden, which was slightly difficult with his large size, but you both still enjoyed your time together, shopping, eating, and playing games. 

Many peddlers had opportunities to win prizes, like small wooden figures or dolls.

Apollo had trouble understanding the premise of the trivial money wasters, but you enjoyed the thrill of winning, and Apollo enjoyed watching that thrill light up your face.

You'd hand him the prize every time you'd win, and while the whole day he assumed he was just holding them until you wanted them back, he noticed his heart beat quickened rapidly when you made it known that you'd won them all for him.

As you continued down the busy street, he felt a small shock when you veered off to the side, dragging him with you by your connected hands. 

You pulled him towards a jewelry peddler, scanning his wares with a serious look in your eyes.

"I love simple jewelry. I think this would look nice on you." You held up silver ear cuffs. Squinting one eye as you imagined his ears adorned with the shining metals.

"I'll take these!" You exclaimed excitedly to the peddler, he smiled at your enthusiasm and collected your money.

"Where did you get the money to afford all of this?" He mused, sure that you'd told him you and your mother often fought over money, he figured you'd taken hers to get revenge.

"Ah, I just saved up for today, I wanted to spoil you." You wiggled your eyebrows, and while your mood was cheerful and bright, he felt his heart clench with adoration. 

You'd refused to use his golden coins all day, insistent that it would give him away, but now he realized you just wanted to treat him.

"Oh, I'll save up for you next!" You pointed to a golden necklace, a small sun pendant dangling off of it.

Apollo gave you a close mouthed smile, struggling to hold in his complete and utter infatuation with you, and when you said things like that- that showed him even the littlest of things made you think of him, made him even more sure of the confession he'd made to you on your second meeting.

"I'll take it." He chided from behind you. Pointing to the necklace you'd just been fawning over.

You gaped, arguing with him that this was your day to treat him not the other way around, but he would not budge.

The vendor handed him the necklace and he handed him a sparkling coin in exchange, veering off to a secluded area of the market to 'show you something'.

"Here, now I'll always be with you." You watched a sparkle of gold drift from his fingers into the pendant on the necklace, and as he wrapped the chain around your neck, you felt warmth spread across your body.

When you turned back to him, he was shocked to find tears welling up in your eyes. 

"Y/n." You stated.

He cocked his head slightly, confused.

"My name is y/n." You stated firmly, holding his gaze.

He dropped the bags of prizes in his hand, eyes widened in shock.

His hands found their way to the side of your face, and then he kissed you.

Warmth filled your stomach as his lips touched yours. You'd never get used to the feeling, the literal heat he caused to burn inside you, and you felt it welling up in you lower half.

"Apollo, I want you to prove to me that you love me." 

"Wha- but I have been, oh." Realization flashed across his face at your crossed legs and flushed cheeks.

His eyes roamed back up to your face.

"Fuck me." He whispered in awe of your flustered expression.

"I- where do we go?" His mind had blanked, he couldn't take you back to Olympus, and he couldn't take you to your house with your mother around.

"There's a cabin, up in the mountains, my father would stay there to hunt, but since it's owned by my mother he can't visit anymore, and my mother would never go ba-" in an instant his arms were around your waist and you two were no longer in the village.

Now, you were standing in front of the cabin. 

There was a pause of silence and then you both looked at each other.

"Inside-"

"Yeah." 

You almost bolted to the door in excitement, struggling to open the locked door without a key.

Apollo came up behind you, grabbing you by the shoulders and lifting you up, placing you down behind him.

In one twist, he'd broken the lock, as well as the entire handle.

"Oops." He muttered, but had no time to apologize as your hands were on his back, pushing him into the house, and slamming the door closed behind you with your foot.

He turned around in shock and you flung yourself onto him. 

His hands immediately found purchase beneath your ass, hoisting you up.

He maneuvered his way to the bedroom while still keeping his lips attached to yours.

He laid you on the bed, admiring you for a second then frowning. He bent down, fisting your clothes and tearing them clean off your body.

You were completely bare before him, and he rose again to admire you beneath him.

"You are so beautiful, so small and fragile I'm afraid I may break you."

"Don't be afraid, I don't mind." You cooed.

That seemed to set off something inside of him, and his eyes flashed a golden yellow, his pupils disappearing for a moment.

He kneeled, and you frowned in confusion before you watched it happen in almost slow motion.

His head bent down and his lips made contact with your soaking heat.

You shuddered, your thighs twitching uncontrollably. He grabbed your thighs, raising them up and pinning them together with one hand grabbing both your knees.

He continued his assault on your clit and you let out a needy moan.

He latched his lips around your clit, sucking and twirling his tongue over the bud repeatedly until he felt you release.

Then he licked his way from the inside of your thigh all the way to your ankle. 

You whimpered as he continued upwards. 

"Apollo please, please."

"So needy, and you don't even know what it feels like?"

"No, but I just want to feel you." You whispered the last part. 

Apollo's movements froze.

"Alright." He couldn't fathom the genuine look you held, never before had he seen such a pure love in somebody's eyes during sex. It was always lust.

"So this is what you meant little one." He smiled at you before bending down to kiss you, his large hands caressing your entire body, a trail of heat left in their path. 

He leaned back, spitting on his hand and rubbing it down his length, eyeing your soaking entrance.

He'd never been so careful with anyone before, but he didn't want to hurt you in the slightest.

"Wait, let me try." You hummed, crawling forward.

He was confused for a moment before he felt your mouth latch a round his tip.

Your tongue played with the most sensitive parts of him, and you heard his breathing pick up.

A muffled 'mph' left your mouth as you felt him slide a finger into you. He'd leaned forward and his long arms had no trouble reaching you, you moaned around him, choking on his length and you tried to lower your head in submission, forgetting about the massive cock in your mouth.

"Hey, breath." He pulled you off of him, and his cheeks immediately went aflame as he saw you dazed expression, your entire face was flushed and drool pooled out of your lips.

"I can't handle your fing- ah!" You were interrupted as he shoved another inside of you, twisting them so he could press down against the spongey spot inside of you.

You let out a wail of pleasure as you bowed your head into one of his large solid thighs. Your first instinct was to lower yourself and allow him to do as he pleased with you. 

He noticed this as he felt your cheek nuzzle into his thigh, and a fire lit inside his loins.

He didn't know his body could grow this much hotter, but every moan that left your lips seemed to be fueling the fire.

He pulled his fingers out of you, spreading them apart, he felt himself throb between his legs as the slick on his fingers formed a web between them.

He lifted you by your chin, showing you what you'd done.

You hummed in embarrassment, trying to press your head back into his thigh.

The gesture made his heart swell.

"I think you're ready little one." He cooed, swiping your slick along his length.

He flipped you up, your knees spreading wide to rest on either side of his thighs. 

Then, slowly, he eased himself into you. 

You tucked your head into the crook of his neck, and he got an earshot full of your half choked out moans and whimpers. 

Your thoughts couldn't process as he filled you, grazing your most sensitive spot when he was only halfway in, the more he eased into you, the more pressure against the spongey pleasure point.

He started to rock into you, and you whined. 

One of his hands worked its way into your hair, the other wrapping around your back to hold you close.

"A-Apollo." You mewled as he picked up the pace.

His lips found your neck, gently sucking until he found a spot that made you tremble in his arms.

Your breathing was uneven, choppy from the intense pleasure he was making you feel.

"I'm gonna switch positions okay?" He whispered in your ear.

"Y-yes sir, do whatever." You couldn't process enough to say his name, but the substitute you used made him throb inside of you.

Slowly he pulled out, laying you back, bending you knees and pressing them to your chest.

He eased back into you, and the noise that escaped your lips could have been confused for a wail of pain, when in fact it was quite the opposite.

"I'm gonna be rough with you, is that okay?" 

You nodded rapidly, delirious with pleasure as you kept your eyes closed.

He started to plow into you and you gasped like a dead man brought brought to life.

"You're panting y/n, do I make your tight little cunt feel that good?"

"Yes! Oh yes! You're so big my Apollo I'm so full-" you wailed, arms struggling to find purchase anywhere as they went limp. 

He grabbed your wrists in one hand, his other finding your neck. 

He couldn't stand not holding you, and at the rate he was pounding into you, if he didn't keep you grounded you'd slide forward.

"You're such a good girl, so good for me." He praised, and you wriggled under him happily.

"You like that? Huh? You like when I praise you?" He smirked, his hair falling over his shoulders as he leaned forward, and grazing your breasts.

"Mhm-" you couldn't form words anymore.

His hand around your neck slid up to your jaw, pulling it down and pulling your mouth open along with it. 

Your tongue fell to the back of your mouth until he pressed his thumb down against it.

Immediately you responded, swirling your tongue around him.

He pulled it out, watching the vulgar amount of spit drip off of it onto your lips.

"Your so pretty, you're so good, taking all of me-" 

His hand pressed down against you lower abdomen, his muscles rippling as he felt himself slide in and out of you.

"Holy shit, you're so small, taking me so well- such a good girl. It's almost like you were made for me." 

You threw your head back in ecstasy as he picked up the pace.

His cock rammed deep into you, filling you completely.

You felt the familiar buildup, and you whined to let Apollo know.

"I know little one, hang in there I'm so close."

You nodded helplessly, trying to clench to prevent it from happening, but that only pulled you both further towards release.

Apollo grunted above you as you grew tighter around him, and at that moment you decided you wanted to hear it again.

You clenched again, holding tight as Apollo struggled to hold himself together.

His thrusts turned animalistic as he had to fight to get back inside of you, grunts and snarls escaping his lips as he forced past your walls.

You wailed in pleasure, until you reached your climax, tightening even further around him.

He moaned loudly, and you felt his length throb inside of you as he came.

He sat back on his heels to watch himself pull out of you. A shudder flowing through him as he watched you gush with his seed.

Gods were very good at reproduction, the males producing an exceptional amount of cum, which you were currently stuffed full of, lying motionless on your side.

He scooped you up, drawing a bath for you before you went to bed.

Your body was exhausted, not built for taking a god at such a brutal pace, but you were content and you were so very in love.

—————  
The next morning you woke up sore, but happy. This was short lived however as you failed to locate Apollo.

When you called out for him, you received no answer.

The cabin you were in was infamously creaky, floorboards loud with age and wear, but not a single movement was heard.

Doubt settled into your chest as you questioned where the god had gone.

"Apollo?" You cooed as you slowly stepped out of the bed. 

You wobbled at the sting between your legs.

"Ah fuck." You mumbled as you made you way to the door carefully.

The sound of you feet pattering against the cold, rough wood was accompanied by the murmur of voices outside.

"Apol-" you went wide eyed as you opened the door, greeted with two large men now focused solely on you.

"Greetings." The new man bowed his head to you, murmuring one last thing to Apollo before speeding off at a rate your mind couldn't process.

"Holy, was- was that Hermes." You squeaked.

"Yeah." His voice sounded solemn, devoid of its usual enthusiasm.

"What's wrong? What did he say to you?" Your stomach fluttered with worry at the god's distraught expression.

"Let's go inside it's too cold out here for you." He stepped towards you, nudging you into the cabin.

You wobbled at the sudden force, lower half still unsteady.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Apollo was now the one questioning you.

You face went aflame in embarrassment, unsure of how to tell him his monster endowment was the reason you were having trouble standing.

"Uh," you avoided his gaze, trying to pretend nothing was wrong by taking quick steps towards the kitchen.

It proved a failure when you stumbled, hitting your knees roughly against the hardwood.

"Y/n!" Apollo panicked from somewhere behind you, rushing to your aid.

"I'm fine I'm fine, just- tired." 

"That doesn't seem to be the problem, it looks as if you've injured your legs, how did this happen?”

You coughed as an excuse to hide your face.

"It's uh, it's not my legs that hurt." You mumbled into your sleeve.

"What? I couldn't hear you." He pried your arm away from your face and gently lifted your chin to look up at him.

"It's, not my legs- that hurt." You whispered, trying to look away.

"Wha- oh, OH!" He stumbled backwards.

"I'm so sorry, I- I seemed to have forgotten our size differences." You saw the turmoil on his face and you crawled forward, coming to rest between his spread legs. You placed a kiss against his temple before settling your head upon his chest. 

"Don't worry, I enjoyed it- it only hurts now because it was my first."

"That is- a relief." 

"Mhm, so don't be worried we can do it whenever, I'll be fine." You cooed.

"Ah, I have uh, to talk to you about something."

Dread pooled in your stomach, the phrase in itself was worrisome enough to make you fear for rejection.

He sighed, dragging a hand down his face as his other grabbed you by your hip, tugging you closer to his chest.

"I have to leave, for a war- it's mandatory that I partake and I don't know how long I'm going to be gone." 

The dread that was building had spread throughout your every limb.

"When do you have to leave?" 

"Tomorrow." The silence that followed his words was loud enough to convey your sorrow, but you knew you didn't want your last moments with him to be so sullen.

You arose, grabbing his hands and pulling him upwards. 

The shock on his face was evident.

"Well, lets make the most of today then." 

He smiled sadly at you, pulling you into him for another hug.

"I'll make breakfast." You nodded, and he offered to assist almost instantly.

The day went by too fast, so you made the most of the night. Neither of you getting an ounce of sleep, entangled in the warmth of one another and the touch of skin. He filled you completely, which only made you feel all the more empty in the morning when you awoke to a cold bed.

He had left, for gods don't even know how long, seeing as their wars could last ages- which was very little time to them, but for you it was a lifetime.

A few months later Artea arrived, offering assistance in exchange for a room. You'd been wary, until she mentioned a child within you. You'd been stunned. You hadn't know you were pregnant, but the moment she mentioned it- the odd sickness you'd been getting in the mornings made much more sense.

Now, as you reached your door, desperately hoping Apollo hadn't been able to follow you, the pieces clicked together that Artea was not really Artea. She was the goddess Artemis, Apollo's sister. You were grateful he'd sent someone to look after you, but you were terrified of him finding out about the baby nestled away inside.

Or maybe it was the fact that you were worried he already knew, because that would've meant he didn't deem his son important enough to visit at least once, and that would've meant he didn't care for you as much you thought he had.

You fumbled with the lock, fingers shaking in rhythm with your pounding heart. The deep breaths of cold air you were gulping down felt ragged against your warm insides, resulting in several pained coughs.

Suddenly a warm hand covered your own around the doorknob.

"I feel like we've been in this position before." He murmured behind you.

"I-" you didn't know what to say, luckily for you, you stutter was interrupted by the cry of a baby.

Your heart stilled, eyes blowing wide as Apollo stared down at you, equally as dumbfounded.

His expression turned dark.

"What was that?" 

"Uh- mountain lion cub? I heard they can sound quite like children, it was nice seeing you good luck on that war." 

You lightly punched his shoulder, letting out and awkward laugh before trying to race into the cabin. 

"Nice try." His hand was on the door before you got the chance to close it, and in a few strides he was lengths ahead of you, headed towards the sound.

"No! Apollo wait!" You pleaded, terrified of what he might do. You knew the gods didn't have the best track record with familial bonds, and you feared the discovery of your son.

You grabbed his arm trying to tug him backwards, but he only twisted you into him, carrying you by your waist with one arm as he continued his unwavering walk.

You felt his steps falter as he reached the room you'd both shared many moons ago, a crib lay tucked in the corner, a faint glow coming from the child within it.

He stepped towards it slowly, eyeing the edge of the crib until the young boy was in his sight.

A shape intake of breath, a gentle lower of your body onto the ground beside him, and a warm smile aimed towards the baby, who no doubt was his son.

Your eyes went wide again as you watched him offer the child one of his large fingers, to which your son happily accepted and began to chew on.

"What’s his name?" He asked softly, looking up at you with a sad smile.

"Solis." You murmured, still in shock at warm scene in front of you.

This time his eyes went wide.

It means sun- as the boy reminded you every day since he was born- of his father.

His cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

"A-are you blushing?" You gawked.

"Hey, it's not like this happens everyday, just look at him." He turned his gaze back onto his son.

"He looks just like, us." You laughed, shaking you head as you moved to stand beside him, the baby laughed, still clinging to his fathers saliva covered finger, as you cooed at him.

"That’s kinda the point, he's our son." You joked, resting your head against the god's shoulder.

"I like hearing you say that, our son." You felt his chest inflate with pride and water started to form in your eyes at your realization. Apollo loved you, and he would love Solis even more. 

"I think I'm gonna stick around for a while." He said,  
catching your attention. 

"The war should be ending soon, what's left of it isn't my battle to fight." 

The water that had built up in your eyes finally slid down your cheeks as you pressed your forehead into his shoulder. 

Years of longing building up into this moment, when you finally got to see him again.

"I've missed you, so much." You sobbed.

"I've missed you too, my love."


End file.
